Mad Hatter
by blackfire93
Summary: This is a oneshot that entered my head while I was watching and listening to a music video for SAO with the song Mad Hatter. (they weren't together but I was watching and listening to them at the same time) anyway enjoy.
**THE SONG USED IN THIS FANFICTION IS CALLED 'MAD HATTER' BY MELANIE MARTINEZ. Kirito was 16 when he entered the world of SAO in this fanfic so he is 18 while my OC was 17 and is now 19. THIS IS A ONESHOT. Read and review.**

I laughed as I thought of the looks I would be getting as I chose my outfit and pushed the button to change into it from behind the clothes changing screen that was set up in the corner of the backstage area. I listend as the girl who was singing on stage got booed by the crowd meaning that yet another girl was going to be sent to join the front lines. Yes even in the VRMMORPG SAO that was a death trap for all the people currently in it, you were judged by the crowd if you didn't please them in this contest by either really good singing or amazing cooking or doing something awesome they would toss you to the frontlines in a heartbeat, well at least they would toss you to the guild who worked the front lines.

"Hey are you sure about this?" Kirito asked me. Both of us were concidered 'beaters' since we were Beta Testers for the game and we had found each other, reconigzing each other from our days as BT's we partied up over a year ago. Kirito was a gentle, kind-hearted and emotionally strong Japenese teenage guy, I was a punk gothic Japenese, Egyptian and Caucasin mix girl who was sarcastic and as I was finding out loved to flirt, mainly with Kirito but sometimes I found myself doing it in front of Kirito trying to get a rise out of him.

I was raised in army base's all over since both of my parents were in the army, my schooling was all done online as was my college experiance. I knew I was smarter then most people but that didn't make it any easier for me when I didn't want to play 'pretend' with other kids my age but instead wanted to talk about computer codes. I knew I wanted to be a singer and a computer programer from a young age and as I grew up it didn't seem like it would be possible since we were constantly moving however my parents finally were out of the Army and we setteled down in Tokyo these past four years which opened dozens of windows of opportuninty for me. As I could finally get the type of teaching I needed.

I shook my thoughts away and grinned at him, "Come on Kirito, don't tell me you don't trust my mad skills." I said letting my husky alto voice intentionally caress his name causing him to blush like crazy. I grinned it was to easy to make him blush, "Besides we could use the two rare healing potions that are being offered to the winner since we promised to help Asuna and them fight the boss." I said. He didn't get to reply as my name was called so I headed towards the stage. I smirked at the crowd who as quiet staring at me as I had on a large black leather coat that hid my body underneath it's extra large cover. "My name's Mocha, I'll be singing an original song for you's. I call it Mad Hatter." I said before starting the music I had created and taking off the extra large jacket revealing my outfit to the crowd causing eyes to widden as they took in my clothes.

I was wearing a black and violet mid-thigh leather dress that hugged my curves revealing my nicely toned and golden tan body. I had on a pair of black silk thigh-high stockings that had purple and white ribbon in the form of bows along with a pair of black leather ankle boots along with a white top hat that had a black rim and purple flames on it. Then I began to sing.

 _"My friends don't walk, they run_  
 _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_  
 _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_  
 _We paint white roses red,_  
 _Each shade from a different person's head_  
 _This dream, dream is a killer_  
 _Getting drunk with a blue caterpillar.'_

I knew I had the crowd in the palm of my hand as they were roaring in approval their bodies moving to the beat. I strolled around the stage confidently as I sang, intentionally swinging my hips a little more then I usually do not enough to make it looked forced and un-natural but enough to entice the eyes as I continued to sing.

 _'I'm peeling the skin off my face_  
 _'Cause I really hate being safe_  
 _The normals, they make me afraid_  
 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_  
 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_  
 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_  
 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_  
 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_  
 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_  
 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are._

 _Where is my prescription?_  
 _Doctor, doctor please listen_  
 _My brain is scattered'_

I smirked as I turned slightly to look at Kirito as I began to sing the next lines.

 _'You can be Alice,_  
 _I'll be the mad hatter.'_

I blew him a kiss causing his already red face to burn an even brighter red and making him look so cute, I forced myself to look back at the crowd while I continued to sing.  
 _'I'm peeling the skin off my face_  
 _'Cause I really hate being safe_  
 _The normals, they make me afraid_  
 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_  
 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_  
 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_  
 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_  
 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_  
 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_  
 _So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_  
 _And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone_  
 _That's probably the reason that we get along_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_  
 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_  
 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_  
 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_  
 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_  
 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_  
 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_  
 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are."_

As I finished singing and my music stopped the crowd went nuts and I smirked at them adding a wink and tossing my hat just for fun before I strolled off the stage and collected the money and two healing potions that I had won for entering the compatition and winning. I pulled the extra large black jacket out of my clothes inventory and put it on while I changed my clothes underneath it to my normal, black tank-top and black leather pants and black combat boots before putting my jacket back into my inventory and walking out to find Kirito who had left the back stage area.

I tracked his position through the map and found him outside in an alleyway leaning against a nearby building his head tilted forward causing his black hair to hide his eyes and half his face from view. I was going to say something smart but he beat me to the punch as he spoke up, "Why do you do that?" I tilted my head in curious confusion, "Do what?" I asked.

"You...you flirt with me and then you go and flirt with someone else!" Kirito said his voice growing louder towards the end even though he kept his face down. I blinked and then grinned before walking forward placing my hand on the wall of the building behind Kirito and using my other hand to raise up his head. "I'll let you in on a secret Kirito." I said as I stared into his black eyes that seemed to swallow his blushing face. "I like you and want to make you jealous." I replied keeping my azure eyes trained on his so he could tell I was being honest. I slowly leaned towards him, giving him plenty of time to move away but he didn't so I kissed him. Gently at first but as I realized that he was responding the kiss became more passionate and I bit his bottom lip causing his mouth to open a little in surprise.

Ignoring his gasp of surprise and the tightening of his hands on my waist and hair, I slipped my tounge into his open and warm mouth, letting my tounge trace every space in his moist cavern before touching my tounge to his. Inviting him to my mouth which he slowly responded to he grew more confident as he explored my mouth before we had to pull back for air. I kissed his chin and trailed down his neck before biting into his neck gently over his pulse point and sucking on the skin softly. "M..Mocha." He moaned softly and I realized what I was doing and pulled back swifly. "We better get going, they wont wait to fight the boss." I said as I turned and took a step out of the alleyway when Kirito grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards towards him. I turned to face him and found myself pressed against the wall, Kirito's lip on mine.

 _"Oh what the heck they can wait some more."_ I thought as I let my eyes close and wrapped my left hand around his waist tangling my right hand in his hair, cupping the back of his neck as we kissed. Several minutes later and I knew that I had to quit kissing him, I refused to do anything more then kissing while trapped here in SAO and if I didn't stop now I had no doubt that I wouldn't be able to stop. "Kirito..." I said softly as I pulled back. My voice sounding breathless to my own ears, I saw the look in his eyes and that the desire and lust shining in his eyes was no doubt mirrored in my own. "..yeah." Kirito said and I knew he had known what I meant when I said his name. After taking a minute to compose ourselves we walked towards the transport station our fingers laced together. "Oh here." I said sending him the two rare healing potions that I had won, he accepted them after I convinced him that he should hold onto both of them and then we transported ourselves to where Asuna was waiting for us.

I was surprised when I realized who Heathcliff, the leader of Asuna's guild actually was, seconds before Kirito revealed Heathcliff's real identity to everyone. I was paralyzed along with the rest of the members as Heathcliff or Kayaba fought Kirito. I could see that Kirito was loosing and I wanted to scream as my body remained paralyzed, I watched as Heathcliff's sword started arching towards Kirito's bent over form and somehow I began to move. I stepped forward and then I began to run pulling out my own sword as I ran at Heathcliff who was totally focused on Kirito. I brought my sword up and blocked Heathcliff's sword before turning and bringing my sword in an arch right through Heathcliff's body even as his own sword cut into my body. I saw Heathcliff's body explode into pixels and dropped to the ground as my health bar ran into the red. "No! NO!" Kirito hollered as he ran towards me. I gave him a grin even as my health bar began to beep a warning, "Don't freak out, I'll see you IRL.. Kirito." I said. "It's Kazuto Kirigaya." I heard Kirito say as my vision faded away.

 **SEVEN MONTHS LATER; IRL:**

"Xandra Zara-Rose Lin just where do you think your going? Especially dressed like that." My grandmother questioned me. I really wanted to ignore her but then an evil thought popped into my head and out of my mouth, "Grandmother, I am going to get my lover." I said. I watched as her already white faced paled even more and her firm stance dropped as her mouth which had been firecly pulled into a scowl at my punk gothic outfit drop open. I grinned, it was my first time ever seeing my dads prim and proper old money Japenese mother speechless. "I'm sure I'll get you grandkids within the next few years." I said smoothly as I opened the front door to our Americanized Japanese home and walked out. I pulled the front door shut behind me and walked down the street before waving a cab over and giving the driver the piece of paper that I was clentching tightly in my fist. "Fast as you can please." I said before settling back for the hour long ride.

I had already triple checked the address and calculated the distance between Kirit-Kazuto's home. I hadn't told him my real name but thankfully I had heard his before I had woken up IRL in a hospital. It had taken me three months of physical therepy and tests and my threat to leave the hospital on my own since I was technically an adult because I was born in America before my parents relented and had taken me home. It had taken another three months before I was back to almost full power and had complete control back and just now I had gathered the courage to go to see Kirito. _"You idiot his name is Kazuto. Kirito was his SAO avatar name."_ I mentally berrated myself.

"Miss were here." The cab driver said breaking me out of my thoughts and causing me to look up. "Oh uh thanks. Here." I said handed him the right amount of cash plus a tip before I opened the door and stepped out of the cab. I walked to the door of the house I knew Kir- _Kazuto_ lived in, stopping at the door I took a deep breath before shaking off my nerves and knocking softly on the door. I heard footsteps approaching the door and felt butterflies go haywire in my stomach as I waited for the door to open. I felt my eyes widden only a little as I drank in the sight of the teenage male infront of me. "Kirito Kazuto Kirigaya." I said giving him a teasing smirk. I saw his eyes widen as he looked me up and down. "Mocha!" His voice was a bit deeper then it had been in the game and he was the same height as me standing at 5'10, in the game he had been two inches shorter then me and I had been two inches shorter then I was IRL when I woke up.

I could see his hesitation and the butterflies in my stomach flew away as I pulled him towards me and kissed him right in the doorway uncaring about how that wasn't thought to be 'proper'. We fought for dominace as we pressed our bodies together and tangeled our hands in each others hair, finally we had to pull for air and when we did I placed a gentle kiss on his nose, before burying my head in the crook of his neck and hugging him tightly. _"He's real, this is real."_ I kept repeating over and over in my head finally we pulled out of our hug but we laced our fingers together as he lead me inside the house where he lived with his cousin and aunt. I had found out about that when I had been looking for him while I was regaining my strength and weight.

 **Over the next couple of weeks Kazuto and I met up almost daily in person and learned about each other although each time we met we usually ended with an hour long makeout session. We managed to meet up with all of our closest friends that we had met in SAO and agreed to start meeting up more frequently. Kazuto and several of the others had to go to a school that was specially for them since they had missed over two years of school while trapped inside the game. I started making CD's under the name Mocha and selling them, they soon took off like wildfire and soon thousands of my CD's were being sold daily all over the world. I never revealed myself in public, prefering not to be in the public eye and only Kazuto, my parents and my closest most trustworthy SAO friends knew about my CD's. While Kazuto was in school I worked on computer codes, trying to find a way to use technology to create microbots that would heal a person from the inside.**

 **So far this is my life, Kazuto is my boyfriend/lover. I'm back in reality and I'm living basically my dream. Life is good.**

Hello everyone I know the ending sucks. The ONESHOT just fizzeled out.


End file.
